psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
List of phobias
The English suffixes '-phobia', '-phobic', '-phobe' (of Greek origin: φόβος/φοβία ) occur in technical usage in psychology and psychiatry to construct words that describe irrational, disabling fear as a mental disorder, a phobia (e.g., agoraphobia), in biology to describe organisms that dislike certain conditions (e.g., acidophobia), and in medicine to describe hypersensitivity to a stimulus, usually sensory (e.g., photophobia). In common usage they also form words that describe dislike or hatred of a particular thing or subject. The suffix is antonymic to -phil-. Some concepts have several words attatched to them by different authors, depending, for example, on the choice of Greek or Latin root. The fear of bees is known variously as'Apiphobia' (from Latin apis for "honeybee") or melissophobia (from Greek melissa for "honeybee") See also the category:Phobias. Psychological conditions * Acarophobia - fear of mites and by generalization to other small insects. * Ablutophobia – fear of bathing, washing, or cleaning. * Acrophobia, Altophobia – fear of heights. * Aerophobia - fear of flying * Agoraphobia, Agoraphobia Without History of Panic Disorder – fear of open spaces * Agraphobia – fear of sexual abuse. * Aichmophobia – fear of sharp or pointed objects (as a needle, knife or a pointing finger). * Algophobia – fear of pain. * Agyrophobia – fear of crossing roads. * Amathophobia - Fear of dust. * Amaxophobia - fear of vehicles, of riding in them. * Androphobia – fear of men. * Anemophobia - fear of wind, drafts, moving air * Anginophobia - fear of suffocation, of being suffocated, or more specifically an attack of angina. * Anthropophobia – fear of people or being in a company, a form of social phobia. * Anthophobia – fear of flowers. * Aquaphobia – fear of water and by generalization swimming. * Aphephobia - fear of being touched by another person. * Arachnophobia or arachneophobia - fear of spiders * Astraphobia, Astrapophobia, Brontophobia, Keraunophobia – fear of thunder, lightning and storms; especially common in young children. * Autodysomophobia - fear of ones body odor being unpleasant * Autophobia - fear of being alone with oneself. * Aviophobia, Aviatophobia – fear of flying. * Bacillophobia, Bacteriophobia, Microbiophobia – fear of microbes and bacteria. * Ballistophobia - a fear of missile, or of thrown objects. * Basiphobia - a fear of walking or falling * Bathophobia - a fear of depth, and sometimes used in the context of a fear of looking down from a height. * Belonephobia - a fear of sharp pointed objects. * Bibliophobia - a fear of books. * Blood-injection-injury type phobia – a DSM-IV subtype of specific phobias. * Bromidrosiphobia - Fear of body smells. * Brontophobia - fear of thunder. Not used for the common mild form found in children. * Cainotophobia or cenotophobia - a fear of novelty, of new situations, ideas ot things. See Cenotophobia * Cardiophobia - a fear of heart problems. * Catoptrophobia - fear of mirrors or of one's own reflection, or of breaking mirrors. * Cenotophobia - Fear of novelty, of new things such as new ideas see Cainotophobia * Chorophobia - fear of dancing. * Cibophobia (fear of food), Sitophobia (fear of eating) – aversion to food, synonymous to Anorexia nervosa. * Claustrophobia – fear of confined spaces. * Computerphobia or cyberphobia - fear of computers, of using them. * Coprophobia - a fear of feces and by generalization dirt, contamination, and filth * Coulrophobia – fear of clowns (not restricted to evil clowns). * Cynophobia - fear of dogs * Cypridophobia - a fear of sexually transmitted disease, or by extension of sexual behavior * Decidophobia – fear of making decisions. * Demophobia - fear of crowds. * Dental phobia, Dentophobia, Odontophobia – fear of dentists and dental procedures * Dysmorphophobia, or body dysmorphic disorder – a fear of imaginary body defect. * Emetophobia – fear of vomiting. * Enissophobia - a fear of criticism. * Epistemophobia - a fear of knowledge. * Ergasiophobia, or Ergophobia – fear of work or by extension taking on responsibility, as in a surgeon's fear of operating. * Eremophobia - a fear of solitude of being alone. See autophobia * Ergophobia or ergasiophobia– fear of work or of responsibility. * Erotophobia – fear of sexual love or sexual questions. * Erythrophobia or ereuthrophobia – a fear of red objects and by generalization blushing. * Febriphobia - a fear of illness due to rising body temperature, or fever. * Gamophobia - a fear of marriage. * Gelotophobia - fear of being laughed at. * Gephyrophobia – fear of bridges. * Genophobia, Coitophobia – fear of sexual intercourse. * Gerascophobia – fear of growing old or ageing. * Gerontophobia – fear of growing old, or a hatred or fear of the elderly. * Geumaphobia - a fear of tastes * Glossophobia – fear of speaking in public or of trying to speak. * Gymnophobia – fear of nudity. * Gynophobia – fear of women. * Haptephobia – fear of being touched. * Heliophobia – fear of sunlight. * Hemophobia, haemophobia, hematophobia or haematophobia – fear of blood or sight of blood. * Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia – fear of the number 666. * Haphephobia - fear of being touched by another person. * Heliophobia - fear of the sun or of sunlight. * Heirophobia - fear of religion, of religious rites or objects. * Homophobia - fear of men, or more specifically homosexuals * Hoplophobia – fear of weapons, specifically firearms (Generally a political term but the clinical phobia is also documented). * Hyalophobia - fear of glass. * Hydrophobia - fear of water. * Hydrophobiaphobia - fear of rabies * Hypertrichophobia - fear of growing body hair, particularly excessive amounts. * Hypnophobia - fear of falling asleep. * Iophobia - fear of being poisoned, fear of rusty objects. * Kainophobia - fear of new experiences, situations etc. See Cenotophobia. * Kenophobia - fear of empty spaces * Keraunophobia - fear of lightening and by association thunder. * Kopophobia - fear of becoming fatigued or exhausted * Lalophobia - In the general sense a fear of speaking, more specifically a fear of stammering or making errors while speaking. * Levophobia - a fear of things on the left hand side of the body. * Ligyrophobia – fear of loud noises. * Lipophobia – fear/avoidance of fats in food. * Macrophobia - a fear of large objects. * Microphobia - a fear of small objects. * Medicationphobia - fear of medications. * Megalophobia - fear of large/oversized objects. * Monophobia - fear of being alone. * Mysophobia – fear of germs, contamination or dirt. * Necrophobia – fear of death, the dead, particularly human corpses. * Neophobia – fear of newness. see dietary neophobia * Nomophobia – fear of being out of mobile phone contact. * Nosophobia – fear of illness or of contracting a particular disease. * Nosocomephobia - fear of hospitals. * Nyctophobia – fear of darkness. * Ochlophobia - fear of crowds and/or crowded places. * Odontophobia - fear of teeth, or of dental surgery * Ombrophobia - fear of rainstorms * Onomatophobia - fear of a particular word or name * Ophidiophobia - fear of snakes * Osmophobia – fear of smells. * Panophobia or panphobia or pantophobia - a fear of everything * Panphobia – fear of everything or constantly afraid without knowing what is causing it. * Paraskavedekatriaphobia, Paraskevidekatriaphobia, Friggatriskaidekaphobia – fear of Friday the 13th. * Parturiphobia - fear of childbirth. * Peccatophobia - a fear of committing sin. * Pedophobia - Fear of children * Phasmophobia - fear of ghosts, spectres or phantasms. * Phagophobia – fear of swallowing. * Pharmacophobia – same as medication phobia * Phobophobia – fear of fear itself or of developing a phobia. * Phonophobia – fear of loud sounds, or a fear of ones own voice. * Ponophobia - a fear of pain or of being worked to hard * Pyrophobia – fear of fire. * Radiophobia – fear of radioactivity or X-rays. * Rhypophobia - fear of defecation or of the product feces. See Coprophobia * Sociophobia – fear of people or social situations * Scopophobia – fear of being seen, looked at or stared at by others. * Scotophobia - fear of the dark * Somniphobia – fear of sleep. * Spectrophobia – fear of mirrors and one's own reflections. * Stasibasiphobia - fear of standing erect and walking. * Stasiphobia - fear of standing. * Symbolophobia - a fear of smybols * Taphophobia – fear of the grave, or fear of being placed in a grave while still alive. * Technophobia – fear of technology (see also Luddite). * Telephonophobia, fear of making or taking phone calls. * Tetraphobia – fear of the number 4. * Thalassophobia - fear of the sea. * Thanatophobia - fear of death, particularly human corpses. * Theophobia - fear of God, fear of retribution for sins. * Tokophobia – fear of childbirth. * Tomophobia – fear or anxiety of surgeries/surgical operations. * Toxophobia - fear of poisons, or of being poisoned. * Traumatophobia – a synonym for injury phobia, a fear of having an injury * Tremophobia - fear of trembling * Trichophobia - fear of hair * Triskaidekaphobia, Terdekaphobia – fear of the number 13. * Trypanophobia, Belonephobia, Enetophobia – fear of needles or injections. * Workplace phobia – fear of the work place. * Xenoglossophobia - fear of foreign languages, or of having to learn them. * Xenophobia – fear of strangers, foreigners, or aliens. * Zoophobia - fear of animals Phobia categories There are a number of ways to categorize phobias, none of them particularly satisfactory due to overlapping divisions. According to the fourth revision of the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders phobias can be classified under the following general categories: * Animal phobias :For example the fear of dogs, cats, rats and/or mice, pigs, cows, birds, spiders and the fear of snakes * Natural environment phobias :Like the fear of heights (acrophobia), the fear of lightning and thunderstorms (astraphobia), and the fear of aging (gerascophobia). * Situational phobias :Like the fear of small confined spaces (claustrophobia) and being "afraid of the dark," (nyctophobia). * Medically related phobias : eg Blood-injection-injury type phobias , like the fear of medical procedures including needles and injections (Trypanophobia) * Uncategorized phobias :Like the fear of the number 13 (triskaidekaphobia), and the fear of clowns (coulrophobia). We might add in here: * Phobia concerning the physical self * Social phobias. * Culture specific phobias Non-psychological conditions * Hydrophobia – fear of water (a symptom of rabies). * Photophobia – hypersensitivity to light causing aversion to light * Phonophobia – hypersensitivity to sound causing aversion to sounds. * Osmophobia – hypersensitivity to smells causing aversion to odors. Biology Biologists use a number of ''-phobia/-phobic'' terms to describe predispositions by plants and animals against certain conditions. For antonyms, see here. * Heliophobia/Heliophobic – aversion to sunlight. * Ombrophobia – avoidance of rain * Photophobia (biology) a negative phototaxis or phototropism response, or a tendency to stay out of the light * Thermophobia – aversion to heat. Prejudices and discrimination The suffix ''-phobia'' is used to coin terms that denote a particular anti-ethnic or anti-demographic sentiment, such as Europhobia, Francophobia, Hispanophobia, and Indophobia. Often a synonym with the prefix "anti-" already exists (e.g., Polonophobia vs. anti-Polonism). Anti-religious sentiments are expressed in terms such as Christianophobia and Islamophobia. Other prejudices include: * Biphobia – dislike of bisexuals. * Chemophobia – prejudice against artificial substances in favour of 'natural' substances. * Ephebiphobia – fear/dislike of youth. * Gerontophobia, Gerascophobia – fear of growing old or a hatred of the elderly. * Heterophobia – fear/dislike of heterosexuals. * Homophobia – aversion to homosexuality or fear of homosexuals. * Hoplophobia – aversion to firearms or firearms owners. This word has also gained a certain political notoriety as a dysphemism for "gun control advocate". * Judeophobia – fear/dislike of Jews. * Lesbophobia – fear/dislike of lesbian women. * Pedophobia, Pediophobia – fear/dislike of children. * Psychophobia – fear/dislike of mentally ill. * Transphobia – fear or dislike of transgender or transsexual people. * Xenophobia – fear or dislike of foreigners. see also *Affect phobia *-phil References * * Category:Medical lists